


Advertisement

by b_ann



Series: One Hundred [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, High School Student Sam, M/M, Mechanic Benny, Mechanic Dean, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ann/pseuds/b_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes hunting for a new place to live and ends up with more than was advertised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advertisement

**Author's Note:**

> Newest installment of the 100 Prompt Challenge. Again, these are not in chronological order.
> 
> If you want to read them in chronological order:
> 
> [Annoyance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3564722)   
>  [4:29 PM](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3629214)   
>  [Do Not Disturb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3628674)   
>  [Advertisement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3640068)   
>  [Breathe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3557090)

"Are you sure you don't just want to move in with me? I'm not far from campus and free rent."

Castiel sighed. It wasn't the first time he had had this conversation with his brother.

"Tell me about the time you roomed with Lucifer."

Gabriel frowned and turned his attention back to the road. Castiel knew that was the only point he had to make. The arraignment had lasted less than a month and it was over two years before the brothers even spoke to each other after that. Castiel knew his relationship with Gabriel was quite different than Gabriel's with Lucifer, but he really, really didn't want to live with Gabriel again. Especially now that Kali was spending more and more time with him.

He really wanted to be on his own. Yes his current living situation left something to be desired, but that's why he was looking for a better place.

Gabriel slowed the car as they came up to what looked like a junkyard. "Are you sure this is it?"

Castiel looked down at the advertisement on his phone once more. "This is the address."

He spied the name, Singer Salvage and Auto. "Singer. The man's name is Robert Singer."

"Okay," Gabriel said turning onto the gravel and slowly driving through the barbed wire gate. 

The yard was full of vehicles in different stages of disrepair, some picked apart and left like skeletons after the vultures had their fill, others stacked up waiting for the right person to come and rescue them.

They came to the end of the gravel driveway and on one side was the shop, four bay doors, all open with newer cars being worked on inside, and the other, an old three story house. Castiel didn't even have to go in to know he was already in love.

It was the exact opposite of their parents' house. It wasn't that it was run down, everything looked to be kept up and in good repair, at least on the outside, but it was weather worn and aged, and used. Unlike the house Castiel and Gabriel grew up in which was always immaculate with hired services to maintain the landscaping and clean the windows. This Bobby Singer was obviously from a different financial bracket and his home reflected it.

Gabriel and Castiel opened their doors at the same time and they were bombarded with an array of sounds almost completely foreign to Castiel. Classic rock music, power tools, some type of compressor, and voices yelling at each other over the noise.

A large gruff man wearing stained coveralls, a baseball cap and a full beard, approached the brothers wiping his hands on a dirty towel. The name "Bobby" was stitched over his breast pocket.

"How can I help you?"

"Are you Robert Singer?" Castiel asked cautiously.

"That I am."

"I'm Castiel. We spoke about the room you were looking to rent?" Castiel knew as soon as it left his mouth it was a question and not a statement.

"Of course," the man said and glanced down at his watch. "You're early."

"I'm sorry," Castiel said. "We can come back later if now's not a good time."

"No, no. I'm just elbow deep in a transmission rebuild right now. Hang on." He turned his back on the brothers and let out a sharp whistle. "Sam!"

A boy who couldn't have been much older than sixteen jogged out of the garage. He was tall, incredibly tall, and thin, like he was still waiting to fill out and catch up with his height. "What's up?"

Bobby pointed at Castiel and said, "This guy here's lookin' at the spare room we got. You wanna show him around while I finish up on the Charger?"

"Sure thing," the boy smiled warmly.

"Come find me afterwards if you're interested and we can go over all the details."

Castiel nodded.

"I'm Sam," he said extending his hand to shake.

"Castiel."

They shook hands and then Sam turned to Gabriel.

"And you are his ..."

"Protective older brother making sure I don't get screwed over," Castiel supplied. "Gabriel."

Sam laughed and shook Gabriel's hand. "I understand that. I've got one of my own. Well, let me show you the place," he said and led the two to the house. "It's just Bobby, my brother and me," he said as they entered the kitchen. It was clean, but not overly so. There were still dirty dishes in the sink from what looked like breakfast, but the counters and table were spotless and there was a faint lemon smell that permeated the room. It was leaps and bounds above his apartment in the Barracks that no matter how hard Castiel cleaned always smelled of alcohol and old pizza.

"Kitchen, dining room, and over there is Bobby's office," he pointed to an open room off the kitchen that was an organized disaster of books and papers. "My brother and I usually end up doing homework in there." He walked them through the living room that had an old leather couch and a worn lazy boy recliner both facing a much newer flat screen TV with an Xbox and BluRay player hooked up to it. "TV is fair game unless one of Bobby's teams are playing. Then you are allowed to watch and root for his team or, 'Get the hell out!'" Sam said with an eerily good impression of the mechanic.

Castiel didn't laugh, but smiled his understanding.

Sam pointed down a hallway and said, "Bathroom and Bobby's room are down there." He turned back through the living room to the front door where the staircase led up. They climbed the squeaky wooden steps to the next level. "My room," he pointed at the first door to their right. "Bathroom," on the left, "And my brother's room," the last door on the right before a second staircase. "And up here," he explained climbing the stairs, "is the attic we refinished as the fourth bedroom."

Sam stepped to the side so Castiel could get a good look. The room was narrow, but long, stretching the entire length of the second floor below them. The ceilings were coffered and along one wall were built in drawers and cupboards flanked on either side with built in bookshelves. On the far wall was a large window with a cushioned bench seat.

"It can get kind of chilly up here in the winter, but we've got a couple space heaters that do a good job at keeping it warm, but this time of year it's a coolest room in the house."

Castiel turned around to see Gabriel peering out the window and Sam looking at him expectantly.

"I love it," Castiel said surprised at how true the statement was. "And when were you wanting to get someone in?"

"Whenever. The room is open now."

"I'll take it."

Sam laughed again. "Ok. Let's go talk to Bobby and I can introduce you to my brother."

Sam led them back downstairs and once they were out of the house Gabriel pulled Castiel back.

"Are you sure?"

He didn't know how to explain the feeling he got in that house and especially in the attic room. This is where he was supposed to be. "I'm sure."

The signing of papers and exchange of deposits, first and last month's rent for a set of keys was quick and to the point. Like Bobby liked it, Cas realized.

They were about to leave, Castiel suddenly excited to get his things packed up and moved over, when Sam kicked a dark boot clad foot that was sticking out from under an old Ford something or other.

A grunt was the only response and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude, come out here and meet our new roommate."

The man used his feet to roll himself out from under the car and beneath the dirt and oil smudges was a face Castiel would recognize anywhere.

"Dean?"

"Cas?" He sat up quickly and before anyone could ask how they knew each other a deep, full laugh pulled everyone's attention. Castiel frowned as he recognized Benny Lafitte holding a wrench, doubled over laughing, barely able to breath.

"Oh," Benny said, his Cajun accent dampened by his laughter. He turned, raising his hand to the ceiling. "This is the best day ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and visit me on tumblr!  
> <http://brittlipy.tumblr.com>


End file.
